In Your Shadow
by Tomboy 601
Summary: Why is Ozai so cruel? What is underneath his mask? Oneshot. OzaiUrsa No flames!


Author's Note: I've had this running around in my mind since the new season started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender.

Ozai was always the least favored child.

His older brother, Iroh, was the heir apparent.

Azulon never loved Ozai. Azulon didn't like Ozai because he had his mother's eyes. A day never went by without Ozai on the receiving end of Azulon's anger.

It was Ozai's fault that Azulon didn't have a wife. It was Ozai's fault that Iroh didn't have a mother.

Whenever things went wrong, Azulon would call Ozai into the throne room. There was never any explanation.

"Ozai, Come here!"

Ozai obediently came to his brother's side.

"Look, Ozai. Do you see?"

"Yes, brother."

3-year-old Ozai watched as Iroh showed him a new Firebending move. Ozai wanted to learn to Firebend, too.

"Iroh, can you show me how to play with fire, too?"

"Sure!"

Azulon was never angry at Iroh. Iroh was a prodigy. Iroh knew how to Firebend at the age of two. Iroh was, in Azulon's eyes, the perfect heir.

Then there was Ozai...

"Are you sure he is doing his best?"

"Yes sir. Ozai has improved drastically since he started the course."

"And the advanced course?"

"Not a possibility. He'll need two more years at the most."

"Two years? Iroh was in that course at the age of five! Ozai is almost eight. If Ozai does not have the skill of a Firebender, then he will not learn to Firebend!"

Azulon watched as his sons each displayed their Firebending.

Sixteen-year-old Iroh showed mastery of the art. Azulon was proud to see such a strong Firebender.

Nine-year-old Ozai struggled to show his Azulon that he was worthy as well. Azulon paid no attention to him.

"Ozai, hey Ozai!"

"What's up, Iroh?"

"Father didn't seem to like your performance very much. Maybe he would like it better if you performed this move, instead."

Iroh showed his younger brother how to create a dragon with fire.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"Easy. You have to concentrate the fire between your fingertips. See?"

Ozai attempted to copy what his brother showed him, but he messed up and accidentally burned his fingers.

"Ow!"

"Ozai, are you okay?"

"I guess."

"Your fingers are burned. You should go put them under cold water."

"All right."

Ozai's repeated attempts to please Azulon only made him frustrated. Just when Ozai thought he couldn't take it anymore, he met Ursa.

"What's your name?

"Ursa. What's yours?"

"Ozai."

"Ozai? As in Fire Prince Ozai?"

"Shh! Don't tell anyone."

"Okay, your highness."

"Ozai. Just call me Ozai."

Ozai asked for permission to marry Ursa. Azulon, hoping to get Ozai out of the way, allowed him.

The marriage was beautiful. Ozai proclaimed his love to Ursa and promised to always love her.

Nothing could separate them.

"Way to go, brother!"

"Thanks."

"Your wife sure is pretty."

"You think?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Ozai and Ursa produced two children. The first, Zuko, and the second, Azula. Ozai loved them both.

However as time went on, he began to favor Azula.

"Ozai! Ozai, I need to talk to you!"

"Yes, Iroh?"

"Ozai, I'm being called off to war."

"Wh-What?"

"Please, brother. Look after the house. Make sure nothing happens to that pretty wife of yours."

Ozai felt as though his heart was broken in two. Iroh was leaving. Iroh, who was always there for him.

"I will, brother."

Ozai watched as his brother left.

With Iroh gone, Ozai was called to the throne room more and more. This continued for months.

Then one day, Ozai snapped.

"...Father of Iroh and Ozai..."

_Father? He was never father-like._

"...Presenting Fire Lord Ozai!"

Ozai ruled differently then his father. Iroh never seemed to mind. In fact, he was happy not to be Fire Lord.

"Ozai?"

"Yes Iroh?"

"Did you take the throne from me?"

"...Yes Iroh."

"Thank you. I didn't want to inherit the throne. I just wish it didn't have to be like this..."

"I do too, Iroh."

Ozai never called Iroh 'brother' after the day he was crowned. Not once.

Iroh didn't like this. He felt like the bond they shared had shattered the day Ozai was crowned Fire Lord.

"Stand up and fight, Prince Zuko."

"No, please Father.

Three days had passed since Ozai had Banished Zuko. Ozai couldn't believe Iroh's decision to go with his nephew.

"Ozai, I'm going to go with Zuko."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"All right. But it's Zuko who's banished, not you."

"I know."

The day came when Ozai proclaimed Iroh a traitor. Ozai sent his daughter to retrieve them.

But Ozai's final request was that Iroh be returned to him.

They were brothers, after all.

Author's Note: Well? How did I do? I tried to get a more benevolent side to Ozai.

Review and I'll reply!


End file.
